Never Ending Franchise 8
by Aenea
Summary: This will be continued at my website. See review for address.


__

Author's Note: This is my first FF8 story, and I would really like some feedback. Please no flames- if you don't like it don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Never-ending Franchise #8

****

OPENING SEQUENCE 

Just to cut things short there was a beach, some writing, a chick with dark hair who's obviously the love interest, another chick with hair she can suck into her head and a wicked sword fight.

Swords: Clang clang.

__

And one of the guys gets cut…

Guy: Ow! I'll get you!!

__

And the other guy gets cut. Fade to black.

****

IN THE INFIRMARY

Dr. Strange-Name-That-I-Cant-remember: How are you feeling?

Dark Haired guy who got cut: What kind of stupid question is that?

Dr. SNTICR: Say your name.

Squall: Squall. (Or whatever other name you choose.)

Dr. SNTICR: Okay, I'll just call your teacher.

__

Doctor talks into phone offscreen. Enter Ellone…oops, I mean Mysterious Woman.

Mysterious Woman: So, we meet again Squall. For the last time.

Squall: What the? 

__

Exit Mysterious Woman. Enter Quistis, Squall's impossibly young teacher.

Quistis: Sigh. I knew it would be either you or Seifer, because you two were the only two fighting. That, and I read the script.

Squall: Whatever dude…Hang on, what script?

Quistis: Remind me again, why are you the main character?

Squall: (shrugs) Better me than Zell…or Zidane…or Tidus…

Quistis: Well, that's debatable.

****

IN THE HALL

Quistis: (Blabbers on for awhile, by now everyone's just hitting the X button really fast)

Squall: (Non-committal grunts.)

Quistis: I'm really starting to get to know my student!

Player: What the? He hasn't said anything intelligible so far!

Quistis: Exactly.

Player: Whatever

Squall: That's my line!

Player: Shut up.

Squall: Make me!

__

Player turns off volume on television.

Player: Ha!

Quistis: Mumble mumble mumble?

Subtitles: Can we get on with the story now?

Player: Okay, since this plot is really rocketing along here.

__

(Camera pans out to show school/hotel with many 'students' that look remarkably like the people in The Sims wander around pointlessly. Bells ring.)

****

IN THE CLASSROOM

__

Squall enters classroom and sits down. Quistis enters minutes later, despite being ahead of him when they were walking down the hall. Quistis sits down.

Quistis: (blabbers on about stuff that's bound to be important later, but no one cares.)

Squall: (slumps in chair) Zzzzzzz….

Quistis: Just to humiliate him in front of the whole class…Seifer, do not injure your partner in training. Class, all point and laugh at Seifer because he can't control himself.

Class: (points and laughs at Seifer.)

Quistis: And Squall, come see me after class. (winks)

Class: (pointed glances at Squall and Quistis, snickering)

__

(Everyone gets up to leave, even though the class has only been going on for 2 minutes)

Quistis: Have you done the **Fire Cavern** yet?

Squall: No.

Quistis: Do you have a good excuse?

Squall: Does having your head cut open and nearly die count?

Quistis: No.

Squall: In that case…not really.

Quistis: Okay, then meet me at the **Front Gate**. Oh and don't forget to **access the Tutorial**. You can **Access a Computer** from **your seat**.

Squall: Is there any reason why you keep accenting some words and wiggling your eyebrows suggestively?

Quistis: Sigh.

****

IN THE HALL…AGAIN

__

Squall walks down hallway.

Stranger: (censored)

Squall: Lost, stranger?

Stranger: Yeah. Can you help me?

Squall: Nope, cos I'm a 'lone wolf'. Honestly, didn't you read the game manual? Wait a minute…

Selphie: Dude, you're like mean. Booyaka!

Squall: What?

Selphie: Later dude!

Squall: Whatever.

Nameless Student: (shows Squall cards) Look, I won these! Aren't they cool?

Squall: (snatches cards) Finders-Keepers!

Nameless Student: Hey!

__

Squall walks down to Front Gate. Quistis is waiting for him, wearing an extremely strange outfit. And carrying a whip. Minds out of the gutter people.

****

AT THE FRONT GATE

Quistis:bla bla bla GF bla bla bla Junction bla bla bla Menu bla bla bla. Did you get that?

Squall: What?

Player: Does she ever shut up?

Quistis: Let's go.

****

IN BATTLE

Quistis: Don't forget, R1 pulls the trigger.

Player: Did I miss something?

Squall: I think after using this weapon for several years, I'd have to be pretty stupid not to know how to pull the trigger. 

Quistis: Exactly why I reminded you.

Squall: (prances around in a snit)

__

The enemy (a giant wasp) is vanquished by Squall spraying it with Mortein. The other enemy (a giant caterpillar) melts when Quistis sprays it with salt. Fanfare plays.

****

FIRE CAVERN

Quistis: Bla bla bla, brag brag brag, annoy annoy annoy.

Squall: Whatever.

__

They enter a large room with a narrow walkway above a large, fast flowing river of lava.

Squall: Aaargh! Hot!

Quistis: Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention this part. You have to fight this big guy. (evil grin)

__

Quistis points at ENORMOUS lion-like creature breathing fire. Lion-thing grins.

Lion-dude: Hey, I'm Ifrit. Welcome to my humble abode…ahem, I mean, WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!

Squall: That's not your line, that's Diablos'. Besides, you weren't even sleeping. So nyah-nyah! (Pokes out tongue)

Ifrit: I'll fight you, puny little man!!

__

Squall and Ifrit fight. Quistis summons Shiva.

Ifrit: They have Shiva! I was wondering why she didn't show up for our date…

__

They fight some more, then Ifrit falls down.

Ifrit: I'm done for…go on without me…(gasps)

Squall: (teary) I'm not leaving you…

Ifrit: I'll just (cough cough) slow you down…

__

Quistis looks at watch.

Ifrit: Tell lil Billy…I can't make it home for Christmas…(coughs again)

Squall: Sniff sniff.

Ifrit: It's all getting dark…uuuuarrrrrrghhhhh!

__

Ifrit goes still.

Squall: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHY GOD, WHY???

Quistis: Just junction the damn thing so we can get out of here- it's really hot.

Squall: Sorry…just got caught up in the moment.

__

Author's Note: _Please review me, I need to know whether I should continue or not!_


End file.
